


i'll make your day

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun surprises kyungsoo with a bouquet of flowers. kyungsoo rewards him with a barrage of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make your day

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://pic.twitter.com/MZqQDe13nx), [this](http://pic.twitter.com/52UApmfy1m), [this](http://pic.twitter.com/0KmBV2AZ51), and [this](http://pic.twitter.com/i3tfd7pf4C) (they're the same event, just different fancams/angles xdxd) and because [](http://eexiee.livejournal.com/profile)[eexiee](http://eexiee.livejournal.com/) told me to (she made me write this so blame her).

 

kyungsoo glances at the bouquet of flowers on the nightstand. he smiles at the memory of sehun appearing out nowhere, running toward him during the ‘pure love’ movie premiere.

kyungsoo was surprised at first, thinking it was an overzealous fan who somehow managed to bypass security. it was only until sehun was several feet in front of him, that kyungsoo recognised who it was. the familiar long torso and broad shoulders; it could belong to no one other than oh sehun. to others, sehun was the youngest member of their band, but to kyungsoo, sehun was the other half to his being.

their fingers had grazed when sehun had thrust the bouquet into his hands and kyungsoo found himself instinctively reaching out to hold the other’s hand. briefly forgetting that they were in public with a roomful of eyes and cameras, capturing their every movement, kyungsoo was relieved when his hands caught nothing but air. sehun had dashed off too quickly, making his exit in the blink of an eye. kyungsoo was left with a wide grin that refused to budge for the remainder of the night, flowers clutched tightly in his hands.

kyungsoo had hoped that sehun would make his way home immediately after his appearance, to catch up on some well needed rest after their grueling schedule of never ending concerts and tv appearances but alas, sehun had no intentions of letting kyungsoo returning home without him glued to his side. so it came as to no surprise when kyungsoo discovered the tall man lingering behind backstage, waiting to chaperone him on their journey back to the dorm after the event had ended.

“let’s go home together, hyung,” sehun had whispered quietly with a smile that reached his crescent eyes.

unable to throw his arms around the other, kyungsoo settled for a nod and a quick smile to convey his deep appreciation for sehun’s support. their interactions had always been subtle, an understated relationship that they were both careful to maintain under the scrutinising eyes of the public. with an expressionless face, sehun had nodded back with acknowledgement.

despite the lack of words said aloud, they could still hear each other loud and clear.

_i love you._

_i love you, too._

when they entered the dorm, they'd discovered all the members had already resigned to their rooms, either fast asleep or enjoying the free time in solitude. the apartment was unexpectedly quiet; baekhyun, chanyeol, and jongdae, the usual culprits, were depleted of all energy and were out cold. careful not to disturb the others, kyungsoo quietly made his way to his bedroom with a sehun clung onto his arm. having missed the other, sehun refused to return to the room he shared with junmyeon. with no heart to turn away a pouting sehun, kyungsoo had allowed him to stay on the condition that they go to sleep immediately.

“no staying up all night,” kyungsoo had warned sehun adamantly.

contrary to kyungsoo’s expectations, sehun isn’t deploying his usual antics of mischief. he’s behaving himself as they lay on his bed, their limbs entangled. resting his head on sehun’s firm chest, kyungsoo listens to the rhythmic heartbeat and feels sehun’s body rise and fall with each breath. neither having said anything for a while, the room is quiet, but it’s a comfortable silence, with no pressure to end it with forced conversation.

kyungsoo looks at the flowers again, afraid that they won’t last until the morning. “i should put them in water before they wilt.”

slowly rising from the bed, he feels a set of fingers wrapping around his wrist and pulling him back. “no, later,” sehun whispers into his ear, the warm breath tickling his neck.

kyungsoo turns to face the other, about to remind him of his earlier warning of no funny business when he’s interrupted. “hey, hyung?” sehun asks and kyungsoo can detect a slight hesitation in his voice.

kyungsoo runs his fingers through sehun’s hair. “hmm?”

"did you know it was me? earlier, i mean." sehun catches kyungsoo’s eyes and he squeaks, immediately ducking under the covers to hide his embarrassment.

kyungsoo pats the sehun shaped bump, smiling at the sudden onset of shyness displayed by the other. "of course. i recognised you immediately."

"but i was wearing a hoodie and my face was covered,” the sehun shaped bump replies, muffled by the fabric.

"i could still tell it was you, even if you were just a blur.”

kyungsoo feels sehun shuffling from beneath the covers. “i don’t believe you. it was only because you heard the crowd scream my name that you knew it was me, wasn’t it?”

kyungsoo pulls the covers away from the sehun shaped bump to reveal the actual sehun from beneath it. taking sehun’s larger hands into his own, kyungsoo presses a kiss onto each and every digit. “how could i not recognise these beautiful fingers?” he whispers, slowly moving his lips onto the back of sehun’s hand and working his way up the man’s arm.

sehun gasps as kyungsoo continues to leave a trail of kisses, the warmth still lingering on skin. “how could i not know it was you? oh sehun, _my_ oh sehun.”

cradling kyungsoo’s face, sehun leans in and draws their lips together. kyungsoo climbs onto sehun’s lap and pushes his hips forward, writhing in ecstasy as their bodies rub against each other. sehun’s hands begin to roam his body, working their way lower before they slide under kyungsoo’s butt. cupping the man’s buttocks, sehun kneads the mounds of flesh and feels kyungsoo clenching his muscles.

breaking away from sehun’s lips, kyungsoo swipes his tongue from the base of sehun’s neck to the back of his ear. panting heavily, he takes sehun’s earlobe between his teeth, nibbling and gently sucking on the sensitive area. kyungsoo smiles when he hears sehun’s breathing growing more shallow and rapid; it’s always been sehun’s weak spot and kyungsoo takes great pleasure in taking advantage of it.

with a carnal growl, sehun flips kyungsoo so he’s laying on his back, his thighs straddling the man’s small frame. the force of the manoeuver causes the bed to shift slightly, which in turn bumps into the nightstand. the contact sends the flowers to the floor with a soft thud. feeling kyungsoo’s back lift up from the mattress, sehun seizes his wrists and pins him back down onto the bed.

“but what about the flowers?” kyungsoo breathes, moaning at the cool touch of sehun’s fingers slipping under the hem of his boxers.

“i’ll get a fresh bunch tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that; i’ll bring them every single day.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write for shite.  
> title is a lyric from the song ['flowers'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqqEJgrhEX4) by sweet female attitude.  
> the sesoo feels are real, okie?
> 
> ❥ _[carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)_


End file.
